leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-4131177-20130224114757/@comment-4131177-20130305080331
Mind me to spare you from ability linking this time, i am in a little hurry because of work. So, your first calculation does not take into account several things. First, i don't see one tiny autoattack there. Lets be pessimistic and say W does not proc at all. So, i don't know how you play, but i AA after every Q (you do as well, you wrote it somewhere), and at least once after my ultimate. That's 3 guaranteed AAs, np. 180 (base dmg lunge lvl 3) + 320 (max single target dmg R) + 54 (360% bonus AD ratio) + 45 (Ad from 3 AAs, 2xQ, 1xR, i leave out the AA base dmg as it would be equal in both options) = 599 80 (base dmg lunge lvl 3) + 320 (max single target dmg R) + 90 (360% bonus AD ratio) + 75 (Ad from 3 AAs, 2xQ, 1xR, i leave out the AA base dmg as it would be equal in both options) = 565 However, this takes into account that you don't chase with E, and that you don't land any autoattacks, and that W does not proc. So at the very very worst case, my option is 34 dmg worse than yours. It would take 4 AAs (with W that is pretty realistic) to outdamage you, and additionally you also have the AD bonus when doing other stuff than chasing. Even if i had to sacrifise the lousy 34 damage, i would permanently benefit from a free long sword. And all this assuming that W does not proc. Ever towerdived someone? You bet your ponies that they will attack you after your ult ends. In those situations, the W dmg is either guaranteed or you have to relie on more sustained damage anyway (chase) as your abilities are on cooldown, which is were the free long sword comes in handy again. You also have to take into account that, if you need to close a larger gap, you sometimes have to Lunge onto a minion in order to close the gap, basically sacrificing 50% of Lunge's damage. If you can permanently idle around an enemy champion in Lunge range, the enemy is doing it wrong and obviously not capable of zoning. Stay permanently in lunge range of olaf, for example. I give you 2 minutes and you will recall if you are still alive. It is not realistic to expect that both hits of lunge will reliably hit the enemy, and that none hit of lunge is used for what it is made for (closing the gap, not as a damage tool). Also, your scenario is one of many scenarios out there. In a straight up 1on1 (with an enemy jumping on you), you can and will get far ahead with maxing W for the guaranteed proc and, due to the kind of exchange you are in for, you will land more autoattacks, making maxing W the better option with each hit. For jungling speed i agree, it doesn't make you much faster, but as soon as you have madreds it's not that big of a difference, approximately 3-4 seconds per camp if you are REALLY unlucky with procs. To snowball, i personally need kills with fiora when jungling. That's why i prefer ganking over farming as my method of acquiring gold. I sometimes find myself not even building wriggles when i got some early feed, just to keep snowballing for my ganks. For sticking power, i tend to rush a bildgewater cutlass (i even did that before the recent changes, now even more because of the reduced price tag). When Q is maxed, it's CD is down to 8 seconds. My ganks usually don't last that long after using lunge for the first time, so i couldn't make use of it even if i wanted to. So the only reason to max it would be damage, and i just showed you in the beginning that your calculation is kinda lacking in that aspect as you took abilities only into consideration. As said: i am a little in a hurry cuz of work, but i felt like i owe you a response before tomorrow. If you think i missed something essential from your post, please tell me what it is and i will be pleased to comment on it as well.